


Fight Me; Fuck Me

by Luneykitty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Frotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No penetration, Omega/Omega, PWP, crows nest quickie, cumming in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneykitty/pseuds/Luneykitty
Summary: Zoro was probably trying to work out through his heat again and driving off any person that came near the crows nest. Usopp could taste his frustration behind his teeth and it made him want to sooth his fellow omega. He debated what to do for a moment before looking decisively across the lawn.He'd head towards the crows nest to see Zoro through this flare up.





	Fight Me; Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Zoro!

Usopp yawned as he walked, palm covering the open air above his stretching jaw. He made his way down a hallway of the Sunny, intent on getting some fresh air after being cooped up all day tinkering on an invention with Franky. 

When he finally made his way out into the open space he sighed happily and then froze. He could smell the heat and pheromones coming from the other omega from yards away, over the salty tang of the sea breeze in the cool night air. 

It sent a shiver down his spine, a responding twist behind his navel making him bite his lower lip. Zoro was probably trying to work out through his heat again and driving off any person that came near the crows nest (Sanji instinctively trying to pamper the swordsman didn't help) because Usopp could taste his frustration behind his teeth and it made him want to sooth his fellow omega.

He debated with himself; torn between leaving Zoro to his privacy (he knew his green haired crewmate valued it) or heading towards the crows nest to see him through this flare up as he’d done a few times in the past. Those times were usually initiated by necessity; Zoro going into heat while sharing an inn room, Usopp being sent to get him to come down for a meal and stumbling into him in heat, or being relieved on watch during a heat spike. 

Climbing up slow enough to let the other man sense his presence at his own pace, ignoring the fact he probably was so keyed up his haki was covering the whole ship, Usopp slipped inside and took in the sight. 

Zoro was indeed working out. He was shirtless and bootless, doing a handstand with a ridiculous amount of weights balanced on his bare feet. He was sweating profusely and his scent permeated the area like a hotbox of pheromones, hitting Usopp like a punch to the solar plexus and driving a whimper out of him. The smell of slick and heat made his own body begin to tighten and warm, excited and hungry from the positively ripe omega in front of him.

Zoro's eyes cut to Usopp at the noise, pupils immediately dilating as his lips curled up in a snarl. He flexed his entire body and threw the weights to the side, biceps bunching as he hopped up and onto his feet. He was coming for the sniper before the weights had even hit the ground, ignoring the horrendous crashing sound to instead scoop Usopp up by the arms and slam him into the wall with a baring of teeth.

"Hey, hey, I'm not here to fight you." Usopp crooned softly, desperately, feeling his own slick just starting to bead up between his legs. He spread his thighs instinctively, easy and eager, hitching them up over each side of Zoro's hips and gasping when he felt the other omega's cock nudging at him. 

The motion drew an audible snarl from the aggressive man, his heats always urging him to fight rather than fuck. It caused a commotion everytime his bi-yearly cycle occurred but Usopp didn't mind - he knew how to handle Zoro in these moments, both through his own instincts and trial and error.

Meeting eyes with the much stronger omega, Usopp ground down on the erection pushing at him through their clothing and tipped his head back, exposing his scent gland for the taking.

" _Fuck_." Zoro's voice was wrecked, hooked from the bottom of his chest and dragged over gravel out past his teeth in a pant. He leaned down and bit at the tempting curve of dark skin, rocking his pelvis incessantly upwards at the same time. He felt so hot; fire was coursing under his skin, sweat coated him while slick swept out and down his thighs to darken the seat of his pants and inner thighs messily.

"Yeah, yeah. That's it." Usopp shook in Zoro's hold and continued soothing him, feeling his own cock harden dramatically quick from the constant blunt pressure against his hole through their clothing. He tightened his legs around the trim waist supporting him and pulled gently at where Zoro held him still. The hands clenched for a moment (definitely going to bruise, _ouch_ ) and then released him in favor of wrapping possessively around his middle. 

Usopp wheezed slightly from the faint feeling of being crushed and then reached up, threading fingers into green hair (very grabbable after Zoro let it grow out over those two years). He pressed the swordsman’s head down, urging his mouth harder against his sweet spot. "Mark me as much as you want. I like it. I _want your teeth in me_."

Growling from around his mouthful, Zoro pressed his entire body closer to the other omega, pinning him against the wall like he weighed nothing. He could smell an answering pheromone to his own, subtler and weaker since Usopp wasn't in heat but no less noticeable. He could feel a growing dampness developing between them where they ground desperately against each other. 

"You're so good for me, so good _to_ me." Usopp was babbling his praises and bowing his spine, unbelievably turned on by the friction and smell invading his senses. He squirmed in Zoro's iron hold until the man reached down and grabbed him by the flank on both sides. Using Zoro's strength to his advantage Usopp began utilising what leverage he had to grind his own erection against the man's tensed abdominals, trusting that Zoro wouldn't let him fall even in the midst of heat sex.

Hearing the words while smelling the precome and slick leaking out of both of them drove Zoro wild. He clenched his hands and _pulled_ , tearing at the thick material of the sniper's pants like it was nothing, holding Usopp's weight entirely so he could begin thrusting his cloth covered cock in earnest against the other omega's exposed hole.

"O-oh, my god, _Zoro_!" Usopp jerked from his body being laid bare, and then let his head fall back against the wall holding him up while Zoro rutted into him with abandon. The feeling of Zoro so close, his cock pushing at him through only the threadbare pants he wore for workouts, the crushing friction of such thick muscles against his still trapped dick; it was all making him dizzy and climb embarrassingly fast towards his release.

Grunting and biting down harder, Zoro could smell blood close beneath his nose but not yet spilled. His teeth were too blunt to break through the way an alpha's would have by this point and he knew even if he did it wouldn’t mate them together but that didn't stop Usopp's body from responding. He was squirming and moaning like he was being alpha-dominated, giving in to Zoro and begging for more. 

The thought of actually leaving a mating bite, of tying Usopp to him through pheromones and imprinting, made his heat addled brain light up like it was the biggest banquet on the grand line. He thrust hard against Usopp's wet opening until he felt himself tighten up and his cock jumping as it spurted in his pants, slick gushing out of him until he was positively sopping with it.

"Yes, yes, yes, ohhh yes, you smell so good Zoro, I can smell your slick and your cum, _fuck_ , fuck you smell so _delicious_." Usopp didn't stop grinding as Zoro came against him, finding the way Zoro’s stomach went rigid with orgasm the perfect thing to rut against. He gripped probably too tightly to green hair but the swordsman wasn't complaining, just panting through his nose, teeth _still_ embedded in Usopp's neck _holy fuck_.

With a loud cry Usopp came in what remained of his pants, slick spilling out in such a thick rush it dripped down to stain the adam wood below them with an audible patter. He whimpered through it and clung to Zoro, cock sensitive in his pants but hips unable to stop twitching - the omegan reflex to keep rocking all the way through his release driving him to oversensitivity.

“Mm.” Zoro let go of his neck to start nuzzling and licking at the spectacular bruise he’d left behind, omegan purr working up out of his chest. A part of him lingering at the back of his head where the heat soaked longing had coiled up (for now) was disappointed he hadn’t broken skin. Usopp was the only crewmate that could handle his heats’ without bloodshed. 

“Good, so good, you’re purring for me and everything.” Usopp’s babbling hadn’t really stopped at any point during their quickie but it was getting slower and softer. He purred back at the other omega and kissed his sweaty neck in return, licking the thick muscles and angling so his nose didn’t poke him when he went to suck gently at an earring. 

“Put me down sometime and we can keep going, but next time maybe we can be on one of the cushions instead of this wall. It’s sexy as hell that you can lift me up and fuck me against any surface you please, but it’s really not good for my back - you know?” Usopp’s words continued into the comfortable post-heat-flare cuddle fest, filling up the steamy air before any true silence could descend. 

Zoro only grunted in response, stepping away from the wall with Usopp still lifted in his arms. He walked away from the small wet spot they’d made on the floor and dropped them down onto a bench as requested, Usopp beneath him so he could blanket the other omega in his scent. He ignored the token complaining about how heavy he was and looped his arms around the other man’s low back, face burying in thick curly hair to inhale the other’s smell.

“Okay, thank you for listening, I appreciate that, I really do, but my clothes are ruined _because of someone_ and I don’t want to nap in them and your pants are probably gross too since you came in them n’ all.” Usopp tapped Zoro on the back of the neck throughout, grinning when the bigger man growled at him. He kept it up along with examples of how awful it would be if their clothing got crusty with them inside and how much more comfortable cuddles would be if they weren’t so disgusting. 

“Fine! Get naked.” Zoro gave in and got up and skimmed his pants down with no finesse, revealing a lack of underwear and shame that intrigued Usopp enough for his hole to clench in longing and his eyes to drink in the ample sights. 

Later though. for now he needed to undress himself quickly because if Zoro got impatient he might tear the rest of it off of him; for an omega he wasn’t very gentle or considerate. 

“Alright. I’m ready. Commence the cuddling.” Usopp opened his arms up like he was inviting Zoro in for a hug. He was hit in the face with a familiar green toggle coat and smothered into the cushions by the muscular omega while he scrambled to remove it. 

“Zoro why are you like this, I thought we were having a moment! You’re a moment ruiner! And you’re heavy and sweaty!” Usopp grumbled loudly and dropped the coat on the floor beside them with a put upon huff. He could feel the smirk against his bruised neck and silent laughter rocking broad shoulders. 

“That was your pillow.” Zoro laughed even harder when that finally got Usopp to stop talking. He curled one arm around Usopp’s back to hold him close and let the other rest along the cushions so he could run a hand through springy black hair. 

“...Could you pick it up for me?” Usopp ran hands over thick muscles, massaging and petting at once, trying to sweet talk the swordsman in the language of action and physicality that he preferred. He internally cheered when Zoro leaned over to snag it, and graciously ignored the playfully retaliatory nip to his ear he received for his trouble. He bunched the coat up so no toggles would get caught in his hair and slid it under his head, sighing happily when he’d finally gotten it adjusted just right. 

“Now sleep. The next one will wake me up.” Zoro settled over Usopp like a blanket and wrapped him up close. He fell asleep quickly, soothed into it by softly stroking hands and a calm purring in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I love A/B/O and ZoSopp. I hope you enjoyed as much as I did!


End file.
